


Narri

by Atom_Heart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:12:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atom_Heart/pseuds/Atom_Heart
Summary: Runo rakastamisen vaikeudesta.





	

Ystäväni  
ystäväni

elämä, kuten siitä puhumme  
aika, kuten sen koemme  
viisaus  
tiedät  
kuten sen tunnet

Olen luonasi  
koska muualla katoan  
hukun  
ihmispaljouteen, katseisiin  
olen yksin  
kaiken keskellä  
yksin  
vailla kotia

Matka  
matka  
matka ja kipua  
kävelevät jalkani  
ihmisten tuhannet kävelevät jalat  
matkalaukut, salkut  
olen sokea  
olen kuuro  
olen mykkä  
olen hullu  
tulen luoksesi narrin asussa  
anelen, rukoilen, polvistun  
pölyisille, kylmille portaillesi

Etkö näe?  
Etkö kuule,  
kuinka itken kuin  
hullu?  
Etkö tunne?  
Etkö tiedä  
tätä hulluutta  
joka hokee nimeäsi  
nimeäsi  
nimeäsi  
nimeäsi  
loputtomiin -  
kuin lapsi  
kuin pyhimys  
kuin hullu

Sanani  
mitättömät  
koruttomat, runottomat  
etkö kuule ääntäni  
tunnista minua?  
Etkö tunne  
etkö tunne  
etkö sinä tunne  
minua?

Ystäväni  
ystäväni...


End file.
